


"I'll Protect You Too."

by XxSactaviaxX



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Carlee5ever, F/F, F/M, Mama Carley, Multi, Other, We need more Carley & Clem interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSactaviaxX/pseuds/XxSactaviaxX
Summary: Prompt: Lee’s on night watch duty and Clem’s scared to sleep alone in the motel room, so she stays with Carley.
Relationships: Carley & Clementine (Walking Dead), Carley & Lee Everett, Carley/Lee Everett, Clementine & Lee Everett
Kudos: 26





	"I'll Protect You Too."

“Are you sure you can’t do watches in the morning instead?” the young girl pleaded, “ _Please?_ ”

“I’m sorry sweetpea… You know I can’t.” her male guardian replied with sincere apology in his voice as she continued to give him an upset look. “It’s only temporary – I promise. Just until Lilly can find a perfect schedule for all of us.”

Lee was right in that regard as they had just managed to save a man named Mark from the military base that was sadly overrun by walkers while searching for help and supplies, luckily the man hid himself in the commissary for Lee to eventually find him. Both Lilly and Kenny were hesitant on adding Mark to the group but the man in question was willing to exchange all the food he had with him if it meant finally getting out of the place. Lee found it fair enough and added on how Mark could help them out whenever they’d go on runs – Kenny still had his doubts but liked the idea of more manpower for the group especially an experience military man that isn’t a total dick since it would mean his family would be safer, Lilly on the hand was harder to persuade she still hesitated whether to trust him or not but with her father’s health, food running low, a limited time to act and not having that many options. They all came to a quick agreement.

It was only yesterday when they brought the man in and everyone had to adjust their schedules and duties on each day’s labor to remain fair on each person’s load on keeping the group protected. Clementine knows that Lilly’s just looking out for the group whenever she has someone on watch but today it did not sit well with her. This is the first time that Lee was assigned at night and she wasn’t used to it. It was going to be dark and lonely all by herself in their room - it reminded her of her nights sleeping at her old treehouse.

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight Lee.”

He looked at her with apologetic eyes and sighed, “I promise it’s just gonna be for tonight, I’ll talk to Lilly tomorrow and ask her to change it in the morning okay?” Lee didn’t want to get on Lilly’s bad side by arguing but Clementine’s needs always mattered to him most so he was only willing to do it for her. The girl nodded at his response but remained silent.

Lee scanned his surroundings as he made his way to the roof of the broken RV; setting himself in place on the lawn chair to begin his shift, all the while finding a solution that could ease Clementine’s dismay. Surely enough, he came up with a suggestion.

“Why don’t you try staying at a different room tonight, Clementine?” he said peeking from atop the vehicle, making his face visible to the girl as he proposed softly to not put her in a panic.

“A different room?”

“I’m sure no one would mind if you stayed with them for the night if you asked.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just think of it as a sleepover. You could stay with Kenny, Katjaa and Duck if you want to- “

“I don’t want to stay with Duck, Katjaa says he drools in his sleep and he might do something bad to my hair when I wake up!”

Lee couldn’t help but chuckle a little from her comment. He sighed again and continued to think. Sad to say letting her stay with Kenny was one of his best bets since it meant she would have atleast two people to protect her (and Duck) but he had didn’t wanna upset her any further than she already is. Mark was not an option either, they only had him a day and don’t know him well enough yet - let alone be comfortable around to leave a child with. Lilly probably, but he and her father Larry aren’t exactly stuck on good terms and he didn’t want to risk what bond he had with Clementine be ruined about something he’ll never be proud of.

This put him with only one person left in his mind. _Carley._

He trusted her since day one. In return she trusted him as much, she’s the only one that truly accepted him for who he is despite knowing about his past she gave him a second chance and continued to reassure him that it won’t ever define him as a bad man whenever he confided in her. Even with the tough shell she shows among the group he knew Carley was lonely and would only show this vulnerable side of her to him whenever their alone and if it affected her deeply. Even with her own problems, she always showed kindness to those within her reach –whether they would listen to her or not. He admired her empathy and way of thinking as she was always keeping a level head.

He knows for sure that he can trust Carley with Clementine, for tonight (-or longer if it ever came up to it again.) He smiled at this choice and wished it came to his head sooner to avoid the unnecessary stress he caused himself earlier, now if only he can convince Clem to agree then they would both be worry free tonight.

“Sweetpea, would it be okay for you if you could stay with Carley for me?” he asked her gently. The girl gave him a confused look as he continued, “I would feel much safer knowing if you were with her out of anyone else tonight and I can trust her as much as I trust you.”

She noticed his smile when he said those words. she supposed if that’s what Lee thinks best, she’ll do it. She looked up to Carley’s room near the balcony and said, “I guess it is also safer since her room is all the way up there…” He nodded; the girl was clever he didn’t even count the advantage of the room’s placement when he thought of Carley. He then gestured for her to go on ahead “Don’t worry. Just tell her I asked if you’re too nervous – I’m sure she’s still awake and if you need anything, I bet she’ll be able to provide too. I’ll just be out here if you need me, Clem.”

Clementine slowly moved upstairs to the balcony while Lee kept his eyes on her - instead of what he’s actually supposed to be keeping watch for; but he wanted to make sure Clem was okay before anything else first.

Clementine initially knocked on Carley’s door quietly before noticing Lee looking at her with a smile and motioning for her to try again. She knocked once more but this time it was louder. Moments later she heard footsteps make their way in front of her and a sudden click at the door indicating that it was now unlocked. Carley’s figure then peeked through the half-opened door.

“…Clementine?”

Carley stared curiously at the little girl, visibly concerned; then she remembered that Lee was stuck on duty for the night and she assumed the child was not accustomed to it yet. Her guess was correct as Clem asked “C-Can I stay with you in your room tonight please?” The girl was nervous, she could tell even without the stuttering her body language alone made it clear.

Now Carley didn’t mind her staying though. Sure. But she wanted to make sure Lee knew and approved of this.

“Lee said it was okay if I asked you…” the girl mumbled so she looked for the man from above the balcony to see if it really was alright, she spotted him perched on top of the R.V. Carley gave him a smile and wave as she gestured to Clementine, he returned the smile and gave a yes.

‘Ah so he did. That’s good.’ she thought and mouthed the words ‘okay’.

“Sure, I don’t mind at all. Frankly, I think I’d enjoyed the company.” she grinned at her warmly.

“Really?” the woman nodded and happily welcomed Clem inside. Carley didn’t lock the door this time just in case Lee wanted to check in or if Clem wanted to go see him.

“Please excuse the mess.” Carley said. Clem gave a confused look at her remark; by “mess” she meant the two boxes on the corner, some lit candles dripping on the desk near the bathroom, and an open drawer that was placed next to her bed on the right. This hardly qualified as a mess compared to the ones she and Duck could do together. Clementine decided to take the left side of the bed after spotting the woman’s signature Glock inside the drawer. Carley mentally cursed herself for leaving it exposed, she immediately closed it to not frighten the girl of the weapon and explains that she keeps it there in case of emergencies. What she said was true but she couldn’t make out Clem’s reaction as the girl only replied with a ‘mmm’ and laid down on the bed, she really was hard to figure out at times.

Minutes awkwardly passed of Clem restlessly stirring in bed while Carley was at lost on what to do next. She didn’t know if it was noticeable but she isn’t as good with children as she may put off, she knew very little of what to do in situations like this – unlike Lee who is naturally like a father figure to Clementine despite not having a family of his own.

After pondering her options, she settled for small chitchat before bed to get to know her better as she handed her two more pillows to relax more but the girl hesitated before taking them.

“Is there anything else I could get you Clementine?”

“…No thanks.”

“Is it comfortable enough?”

“Yes, thank you…” the child replied timidly at both questions. It was only natural for Clem to be a little embarrassed in the situation they’re in since they aren’t around each other enough to break the awkward silence with topics that both are familiar with, the times the two could ever get a chance to interact would be the moments where she would be watching the kids draw while Katjaa was busy patching someone up or when the men would go on supply runs, (that is if she isn’t assigned on watch duty) so having the child stay with her so suddenly and at this hour was bound to be foreign for them both.

“Okay. Just let me know if you need anything.” she said and moved the curtains aside to observed the man through the window who was still on duty looking about as tired as anyone else – maybe even more as he let out a yawn, Carley soon replicated his movements.

“…You’re not going to bed yet?”

“Maybe a little later. I gotta make sure you’re taken care of first or else our watchdog over there might start barking at me.” She joked; it wasn’t funny but her attempt at humor and mention of Lee made Clem smile. Carley made her way to the bathroom door before pausing and eyeing the boxes in the corner.

“Actually, I was about to take a shower before you came. Would you like to go first or are you okay?” Clem looked away the moment she made eye contact and gave her a nod “Is that a ‘yes’ on going first or…?”

“I’d like to go first please…” Clem whispered Carley smiled at her response and opened one of the boxes that laid on the floor. “Lilly wanted me to distribute these in the morning but I can’t think of a better time than now for my guest.” Clementine was wondering what she meant until the woman proceeded to hand her some fabrics. “Clothes?” She thought out loud.

“Well they’re not exactly food Clementine – Mark has that area covered. It was from our run yesterday.”

‘Oh right!’ Clementine had almost forgotten that Carley and Lilly left earlier that afternoon to gather more supplies since Lee and Kenny were busy distributing the food and helping Mark adjust. The two ended up coming back later than expected and the items they’ve retrieve weren’t shared to the group since it held no importance at the moment compared to dinner.

After everyone was finished, Lilly insisted on keeping the boxes in Carley’s room since the boxes in her room were already filled with her father’s medication. As Carley was heading up the stairs, she overheard Lilly assigning Lee on watch and with a quick glance she saw the woman storm off to her room to go to bed (and to probably avoid Kenny’s rants. It’s amazing on how they were still at each other’s throats even after finally getting a decent meal in days.)

Clem said her thanks shyly but thank her again in a more elevated tone after getting a better look on the clothes she handed her.

“I thought you’d like, plus it’s cute.” The outfit held a similar appearance to the one the girl was already wearing – in contrast it bore long orange-striped sleeves and a ribbon in the middle of the waist paired with black leggings for underneath. To Carley, it wasn’t anything special but to Clementine it appeared otherwise as she quickly stormed off to the bathroom. Before she could close the door, Carley made sure the girl had a candle to keep the bathroom lit. Carley then waited for the girl to hand her dirty clothes to her from the other end of the door.

The moment Carley heard the shower head turn on she went out to put the clothes in the laundry pile and get Clem’s towel in the room she shares with Lee. While making her way back to her room she can sense a pair of eyes watching her, she turned and saw Lee chuckling and clearly finding amusement at seeing her temporarily taking his role as the girl’s guardian. That or seeing her make her way back and forth in such a pace made her look like a housekeeper. Either or, she rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile from across the balcony.

Not long after Clem finished bathing Carley also made her way to the bathroom. She decided to wear a green shirt and a pair of jeans. After a while Carley exited the shower to see Clementine still awake and waiting for her.

“I can’t sleep, I wanted to talk more if that’s okay…”

‘Oh? Maybe her chitchat plan wasn’t a total lost after all.” she thought and gave a nod, Carley hoped this would break the barrier between them. She took a seat on the right side of the bed and asked,

“Okay, what would you like to talk about?”

Clementine smiled.

They talked about a lot of things, one of their conversation starters were about the young girl’s hat – it was originally her father’s and Carley assured her that she’ll return it to her personally in the morning. Clementine also proceeded to mention her old home, her friends in school, a former pet goldfish named ‘Peanut’, and the day she met Lee.

Carley suddenly found herself thinking of the man, his smile and gentle eyes often bewitched her and it always filled her with a sense of comfort – maybe this is the same reason why Clementine’s having a hard time without him.

“Lee must be a really good caretaker if you’re having trouble sleeping this much…”

“He is…” the girl replied while putting her head down and Carley noticed her body stiffen.

…but it’s not just that!”

“Something else has been troubling you?”

“I miss my parents.”

Carley remained silent.

“I’m having trouble sleeping because the last time I slept alone was in my treehouse… It was dark and scary - and I hated it.”

Carley didn’t know how to properly respond to this. In the moment, she forgot that in the girl’s head her parents were still alive but based on what Lee had told her in the past it was highly unlikely. Separation anxiety was normal for kids at Clementine’s age but in their current predicament this would sadly pose a problem; since it could result in something unfortunate to occur for Clementine, and the group’s well-being.

“Have you been getting nightmares lately?”

“…Maybe.”

“For how long? …. And does Lee know?”

“for a few days and no…”

Carley’s eyes widened at that answer - she couldn’t believe this, is it really that bad that Clem hasn’t told her guardian yet? The little girl moved frantically at seeing her facial expression.

“P-Please don’t tell Lee! I don’t want him to worry!”

“Clementine. You will have to tell him eventually…” she reached for the girl’s hands and squeezed them gently “It’s not good if he doesn’t know and you’ll feel a lot better if you do.”

“I know that, but he’s been so busy lately… I don’t want to get in the way.” Carley frowned. “I’ll tell him when the time is right... “

“Tomorrow night might be a good time.”

“Huh?”

“Personally, I think it’s best to tell him sooner than later.”

‘But…”

“There are no buts Clem, Lee cares a lot about you.” the woman smiled softly and spoke “Do you really think he won’t make time for you?”

“…. I guess not, I never thought of it that way.”

“Don’t you think those nightmares have gone on long enough?” Clem stared at the woman’s eyes and began to feel support at her words. Carley felt the girl budging “I’ll tell him myself if you won’t.” she teased.

“N-no! I’ll do it!” Clem yelped. “Promise to keep it a secret til then?”

Carley chuckled but relieved that the girl eventually came to terms “I prom- “

“Wait! - “ Clem shouted and instantly extended her pinky finger Carley then understood what the girl wanted and happily obliged “-Pinky promise!”

Carley was happy that Clementine and her are getting along but she was curious as to why the girl trusted her so suddenly “Clementine.” she started grabbing the girl’s attention “….is it okay for me to know why you told me what was bothering you?”

“Because I want to be like you when I grow up.”

Carley was caught off guard as the little girl continued, “ You’re really brave. No matter what and you always protect me and Lee from walkers.” Clementine’s hands then gestured to replicate that of a familiar weapon “-and you’re really good with a gun too!” She chirped and whispered a faint “Pew!” as she pretended to fire her ‘handgun.’

Carley’s smile and happiness at those words were practically making her glow despite their room only being lit by candles. but little does the young girl know that she herself was facing a similar problem, just like everyone else she was affected by the apocalypse each passing day – even if she may not show it the way the others do; however it’s to the point where she loses sleep and fear for her life and the future.

“I’m only brave when I need to be, Clementine. Even I get scared.” Carley responded honestly.

“Like Lee, I know! But even if it’s scary you’re both still there to protect me….” She said with a smile and spoke to her with pure sincerity in her eyes and voice that Carley felt the world stop. “I’m really glad to have you here with us.”

After that Clementine proceeded to say her goodnights and Carley didn’t speak after. It had taken a while, but not as long as before until Clementine was finally asleep. Carley still sat next to her - occupying the right side of the bed as she thinks to herself in comforting silence. It’s hard to imagine that kids like her will be stuck growing up in a world like this and with the military out of commission it pained her to think help won’t ever arrive.

Carley began to drift further in her own thoughts as she laid down on the bed and close her eyes. The conversation she had with Clementine earlier had sparked some old memories, her career, her coworkers, her friends, her home, and her family. None of which she would ever see again - there was a sadness in her heart at that statement but she knew it was true. Asides from that, the longer she thought of their current lifestyle she grew increasingly irritated. _She was tired of everything._ She hated living in danger even back then when she was embedded in a warzone, she hated it. She hated violence and seeing people dying. This wasn’t considered living anymore in her mind, all of it relied on instinct for survival and she hated it. She hated feeling trapped. Moreover, she also began to feel guilt, she felt guilt towards Doug and her family. Doug had saved her life back then - the least she could’ve done was returned it back at the drugstore, but it was already too late the moment Lee made the decision to save her instead. Her body tensed at that memory. Her family on the other hand had left to visit relatives in the Philippines, they insisted she go with them but she refused and decided to do the Cherry Blossom Festival scoop instead. Though she felt they weren’t close - despite being related by blood she honestly wished them the better. She hated how her last moments with them were her having her back turned and not even managing an ‘I love you’ or ‘goodbye.’

The memory of her family slowly began to fade as if her brain was telling her they were already gone and were soon replaced with the memory of her coworkers getting devoured in front of her, to that girl that took her own life and then quickly shift into Doug’s body being torn to pieces.

They replayed over and over again and grew louder and louder each time as she tried to make it stop. _God._ There are so many people she wanted to say sorry to and so many she wished she could’ve saved.

“-ley!” She felt small hands nudge her rapidly.

“ _Carley!_ ” She awoke with a jolt.

“I’m scared! T-The candles went out and you were apologizing in your sleep- …. Y-you’re crying!”

Clementine looked at her with worry as the woman placed a hand on her left cheek – looking just as shocked as her.

Carley didn’t even know when she started crying. She hadn’t shed a tear since day one of this whole ordeal - even after Doug died no tears were shed. She quickly wiped them away and began turning the candles on.

“Are you okay?” Clementine asked her but the woman’s expression only resembled confusion as if she didn’t know herself.

“I-I’m fine. I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m really s-sorry...” Carley faced the other direction – away from Clem’s gaze and closer to the edge of the bed as she felt more tears building up and an incoming headache. Clementine must have thought her differently now from the words she described her earlier ‘brave’ my ass, she was a mess. She really wished Clem didn’t have to see her like this.

…But to her surprise the little girl hugged her so suddenly from the back she gasped at the quick movement and abrupt gesture.

“You had a scary nightmare too didn’t you...?” Clementine asked as she tightened her grip “I had a bad dream too, I dreamt everyone was gone and I was the only one left.” The woman listened but didn’t respond.

“It was so dark and I heard walkers approaching... and my parents were-” Clementine sobbed “-what if...”

Before she could finish that sentence Carley immediately hugged her and she soon found herself sobbing on the woman’s shoulder.

“Shh, It’s okay... Please don’t think like that.”

Carley’s words were soothing.

“…I’m here for you. Lee too.”

Clem moved to meet her stare but was surprised to see that the woman’s tears were already gone as she wiped hers away. “…. I’m really sorry to have frighten you, but everything’s going to be okay. We’re both safe here...”

Carley held the girl so tenderly as she said those words that it was almost easy to forget what got them in that position in the first place. Carley continued to gently rub the girl’s back as they stayed in that position a little while longer.

It was comforting.

“Carley…”

“Yes, Clem?”

“Are you scared of the dark?”

“When I was younger, why?”

“I think I am, I started having trouble sleeping a few days after the power went out but it wasn’t as bad before.”

“Does Lee keep the candles lit whenever you go to sleep?”

“Yes, but he turns them off when I’m already asleep, I think. I don’t like it if he does.”

“It sounds like you are scared when you can’t see anything because you are afraid something scary will be waiting in the corner of your room.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I can imagine that doesn’t feel very good.”

“It doesn’t.”

“I see.” Carley moved the girl’s hair from her eyes and then released herself from the embrace “Hold on.” she said as she opened the drawer containing the Glock that she then put on the desk while searching for something, she eventually pulled out an object Clem couldn’t identify.

“What is it?”

“It’s a nightlight. I was planning on keeping it if it ever came useful but I figured it could help you sleep instead whenever it’s too dark. It’s battery powered but I need to replace the batteries, the first ones I put in didn’t seem to have any juice”

“Maybe you put them the wrong way again?”

“What?”

“Like the radio back at the drugstore. I overheard you and Lee talking.”

Carley quickly opened the cover of the nightlight where the batteries were to see … and she realized she had made the exact same mistake she had back then.

“I- “The amount of embarrassment she felt was familiar as Clementine giggled at her expense. She gave the nightlight to the girl right away after placing them in the right position.

Clem turned it on and the nightlight shone a purple light and a starry sky reflected on the ceiling, the girl beamed at what she sees and Carley found comfort at the scene.

“You know purple is actually my favorite color.” Carley said.

“Really?! That’s mine and my dad’s favorite too!” Clementine responded with a huge smile as she still stared in awe at the projection. Carley was surprised at the knowledge that she and Clementine shared the same color preference ‘Well how about that…”

Clementine thanked her immediately and gave a quick hug. She really appreciated the treatment Carley was giving her, she is really nice in spite of what she initially thought of her.

“I thought you were really scary the first time I met you.”

“What?” Carley was caught by surprise since the girl was just hugging her a few seconds ago “Why?”

“Because you had a gun and you got mad at Lee when we were in the office.”

“Oh. That I- “

“But it’s okay, I know you were just looking out for the group by talking to him.”

She let out a breath of relief; Clementine is definitely clever for most girls her age Carley thought.

Clementine then looked away from her and turned off the nightlight “You remind me a lot of my mom. She was a doctor so she always knew how to make people feel better.” The girl then shyly asked “Do you have kids?”

Carley chuckled; this little girl _really is_ something else.

“None. But I hope someday. When I find the perfect man and when this ‘thing’ we’re all dealing with is over.”

“You’d be a great mommy.”

Carley felt her heart flutter at those words, it was one of those moments she didn’t know she needed and wanted to lasted longer but she realized the amount of time they’ve used staying up instead of sleeping would be a problem later in the morning so she gently told Clem that they have to go back to bed soon.

Clem nodded and placed the nightlight on the chair near her side of the bed.

“You know what?” Carley said and blew the candles out “Why don’t you use it tonight?”

“Really? Thank you!” she didn’t hesitate turning it on as the room was quickly illuminated by that same purple light.

Carley smiled and was ready to say goodnight until the girl tugged at her shirt.

“Can I ask for another promise?”

“What is it?”

“Could you be my second guardian?” she asked in a very serious voice - even without the puppy dog eyes Carley’s answer wouldn’t change.

“Of course, Clementine…” this time she was the one that extended her pinky as the girl gleefully did the same. It was surely a promise she intended on keeping.

“Goodnight…”

The sun was soon to rise as Lee finally finished his shift - switching in with Kenny while exchanging a few laughs. He decided to check in on Carley and Clementine to see if they were doing okay or if Clem wanted to go back to their room. He knew they would be fine but Lee still found it strange that Clementine didn’t call him nor did Carley asked for help despite her moving room to room earlier which left him feeling a bit worried.

To his surprise - as he opened the door, he immediately smiled at seeing the peaceful scene before him. Even though both were soundly asleep, Clementine was hugging Carley’s waist whereas the former reporter had her left arm pulling the girl closer as she returned the embrace. Lee decided it would be best to leave the two together for now as he was going to get some sleep soon and didn’t want to disturb them. He then closed the door after placing a kiss on Clem’s forehead and on the left cheek for Carley.

Morning quickly came and after everyone was assigned with their task for the day Carley was given an earful by Lilly for nearly missing her schedule. Lee could tell Carley was ready to bark back but saw her refrain and instead she surprised him by volunteering for night watch. Lilly raised her eyebrow and questioned the woman while the rest just watched and waited for her response; Carley only replied with, “Since you’ve made yourself clear earlier, might as well find a way to make myself useful right?” Lilly scoffed but liked that Carley was now seeing things from her perspective so she agreed and gave her a warning and then left.

Lee let out a sigh of relief as the two parted ways and was relieved they didn’t fight it out. (it’s hard enough that he became the mediator whenever Lilly and Kenny didn’t get along what more would it add if Carley also became a factor – not good he’s assuming.) After that, everyone else proceeded to go back to their assignment leaving only the three of them behind. Carley eyed the both of them with a calmed expression and then left before Lee could thank her for changing his schedule since it meant that he won’t be confronting Lilly after all.

He’s happy that he’ll be able to keep a better eye on Clem again but he can’t help but notice his sweetpea’s face looking a little down.

Clementine stayed in the room after that with Lee following her shortly after with a puzzled expression. She knew Carley volunteered for her, she’s grateful for that but she still kinda wanted to spend time with her more.

Carley wanted to take the shift after last night’s events not only because this would give the girl a chance to tell Lee about her night terrors but also for Clementine to be in safer arms because Carley knew deep down that she couldn’t ever protect her the way Lee could. To her, this was the best she could do for her.

That, and for what she currently has in her hand.

After a few minutes passed she knocked on the door with the other. Lee answered and closed the door behind him. “Hey.” He spoke to her softly “Didn’t expect to see you here so soon. “

She huffed sarcastically while keeping the item hidden from his view “Were you even expecting to see me?”

“Yeah.” He smiled at her cheekiness “Clementine told me about the nightlight before you knocked and now, she’s acting all gloomy at realizing that she’s not going to be able to sleepover anymore.” He chortled while Carley laughed along at the girl’s antics.

“Honestly I don’t know what to say to her at the moment.”

“It’s okay, I’ll talk to her for you, tough guy.”

“You will?”

“What, you don’t want me to?”

“No, no I’d appreciate that but… are you sure?”

“Yes~” She said with confidence in a sing-song tune while revealing the item she had in his face before hiding it again.

“Okay, then.” Lee couldn’t help but laugh a little at her behavior. He then gestured for her to come inside.

She approached Clementine who looked at her with surprised and unhappy eyes “Hey, come on now.” Carley started slowly “Don’t go giving me that look, remember you promised.” Emphasizing the girl’s pinky.

Clem furrowed her brows and began to crossed her arms while Lee chuckled in the background despite not having a clue on what that ‘promise’ was. “I know, but what about the second promise?”

“I didn’t break it; in fact, I think I’m doing a rather good job at keeping it.” Carley said honestly and pouted. “Don’t you think? I swear I’m taking it seriously.”

“Maybe even literally.” The girl added and they both snickered. “But I still want to spend time with you though…”

Carley understood the girl’s persistence but it wasn’t anything to dwell on. “I don’t see how that’s going to be a problem. You and I can still hangout - before and after my shift.”

“…That’s true.”

“And… this way, you and Lee can both be safe.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Lee was impressed at how well Carley was handling this– he knew she could but the way she spoke to her made her seemed like a motherly figure for Clementine.

The girl was no longer upset and Carley smiled at seeing her understanding. “Oh!” Clem exclaimed “I put the nightlight on the drawer by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Mm-hmm! Like you did, and I think it’s a lot safer there when I bring it out.”

“That’s very smart. Just remember to change the batteries if it ever stops working.”

“Or to put them in the right way.”

Even Clementine wasn’t gonna let her live it down. She suspected Lee influenced her on this behavior so she shot the man a look of disappointment as he tried not to laugh.

“Well, at least you loved the gift. I’m glad.”

“It was a great surprise - the clothes too.”

Speaking of which, it had almost slipped her mind. “Clementine, close your eyes I have another surprise for you.”

“Oh okay!” The girl did what she was told

“No peeking.”

“I’m not!”

‘Good.’ Carley then placed the girl’s favorite hat on her head.

“My hat!” The girl squeaked “You remembered!

“Well yeah, hard to imagine you without it.”

“Thank you!”

“No problem.”

Now that everything she needed to do here was done; Lee escorted her out as she waved goodbye to Clementine with a contented grin.

“I could get use to that smile.” Lee said while walking beside her.

“You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course, it suits you.” She blushed.

“I don’t know, with everything else going on it’s pretty hard to maintain.”

“Regardless, you seem to be in a pretty good mood lately. You and Clementine must’ve had a great night.”

‘I did.’ She thought to herself. Carley now understood why that little girl meant the world to him. Despite the amount of messed up shit they see on a daily basis Clementine somehow manages to make this fucked-up world bearable.

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t trade the night I spent with that little girl for anything in the world.”

He smiled- “Hey Car,” -and held her hand. “Thanks, by the way”

“Don’t mention it.” She smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Wow, you actually read it all the way? I'm honored.  
> So, I'm slowly getting back into writing after all these years and this would be (technically) the first time I ever finished a fanfiction. (It's a oneshot but I might make a second chapter if ya'll are up for it.)  
> As such, Criticism is always accepted and I'm open to know on the things I can improve on!  
> (Prompt suggestion is also opened as long as it's Carlee related ;)  
> And if you want to talk to me - I'm active on tumblr and Instagram under the same name. Thank you for reading, love ya!


End file.
